


Only Once

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers





	Only Once

They sat together on the front porch, neither speaking, watching the red gold rays of dawn peek over the horizon.  The small blonde curled his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs.  His companion glanced over, furrowing his brow in concern.  “Cold?” he inquired off handedly.  He shrugged off his coat and draped it over the Canadian’s shoulders.  Canada smiled softly at the kind gesture, but he shook his head and murmured, “Just remembering.”  

England glanced down at his feet before taking another sip of his tea.  He too was remembering.  A time when things had been simpler, less stressful.  A time when he and France had two nations to raise: the terror child and his sweetheart of a brother, the one who sat just to his right.  England couldn’t say that didn’t miss it.  He did.  Terribly.  Hell, he’d even take that headache called America if it meant he could go back.  He wrapped an arm around Canada and pulled him a little closer.  Canada looked a little surprised, but he didn’t pull back from the embrace.  

They sat this way for another couple of minutes until Canada murmured softly, “We should go.  They’ll be waiting for us.”  

England cast Canada a soft sidelong look and noted, “We can spare a few minutes.  Aren’t you enjoying the view?”  

Canada looked back up at the sun splotched sky and nodded.  He knew there was no arguing Arthur, so he snuggled up close and rested his head on his shoulder.  

“Besides, whose idea was it to have a bloody meeting at 6 o’clock in the morning?” Arthur huffed in irritation.  

“That would have been China,” Canada responded softly.

“Tch, Asian nations and their oddly kept hours.”  

Canada giggled a little and murmured, “China’s not so bad.  He just likes to wake up early, is all.”  

“Doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” 

“Stop complaining; you’ll start to sound like America,” Canada teased lightly, glancing up at England through his eyelashes.  “The sunrise is worth it anyway.  I’m glad you took me out to see it.  Thank you, Arthur.”  

England blinked down at him, then a soft smile spread across his lips.  He kissed the top of his head and replied, “You’re welcome, Matthew.”  

Canada giggled a little at the kiss and told him, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “I miss that the most.”

“You miss what, Matthew?”  

“All the kisses you and Papa France gave us when we were small,” Canada clarified.  “Those are some of the best memories...before we all got split up…” he added sadly.  

“You can blame your brother for that one,” England noted.

“I just wish it could go back to the way things were,” Canada told him.  “I miss the kisses,” he added with a nervous giggle.  “I don’t get kissed so often anymore.”  

“Then lets remedy that, shall we?”

“...eh?”  

Canada barely had time to respond before England gently tipped Canada’s chin up with his fingers and pressed a soft kiss to the Canadian’s lips.  He let it linger there a minute before pulling back.  Canada’s cheeks were flushed, but he was grinning widely.  He said brightly, but with his usual softness, “Thank you.”  

England ran a hand over Canada’s soft blonde hair before gently pulling him forward and placing another soft kiss to the top of his head.  Canada giggled again, fingers furling in the fabric of England’s shirt.  He said again, “We should go before we’re late…”

“Mm, no.  Stay.”  England set his teacup aside and wrapped both of his arms around the little Canadian, shifting him onto his lap.  “If it’s anything important they’ll come looking for us.”  

Canada looked like he was about to protest, but he restrained himself and curled into the warmth and safety of England’s arms, pressing his head against his chest.  England let a hand reach up to smooth over Canada’s hair.  He was content with this closeness.  

“Arthur…?” Canada ventured, words muffled in the fabric of England’s shirt.  “Do you love me?”  

The question was a little unexpected, but England didn’t need time to answer it.  He replied softly, “Of course, Matthew.  I love you.”  He let his fingers toy with the ends of his hair.  It had been a while since he’d last said it, but he meant every word of it.  “I love you,” he repeated, quietly, meaningfully.  

Canada smiled at that.  “I love you too, Arthur.”  He snuggled closer to the Brit and let out a contented sigh.  “I’m glad I got to tell you...if only once.”  

England gave him a slightly confused smile and inquired, “Once?  Why only once?”  

“Because if I say it too much, it won’t be special anymore.”  He blinked up at England with a bright, childish smile.  “I want it to mean something...something special.”  

England couldn’t help but return the smile.  He hugged Canada closer and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.  “Alright, Matthew...only once….”  Hoping with all of his being that he’d get to hear those three little words again.  


End file.
